1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to dependency management in task scheduling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Within various computing environments, computer systems are generally required to multi-task, meaning that the computer systems can handle a number of different tasks or processes at the same time. Additionally, the various tasks and processes to be completed may each have a different relative priority based on a number of different factors. Due to these various factors, challenges arise for increasing the efficiency of the dependency management in task scheduling within the computing environment.